


Little Monsters

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Monster in Closet, Mother-Daughter Relationship, monster under the bed, mother-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Day 6 prompt for Whumptober: get it outTani and her daughter are faced with a terrible monster Tani has to get rid of.
Series: Whumptober Collection 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Little Monsters

Tani learned to appreciate quiet evenings like this one, especially after a hard day at work. She had the TV in the background, set on very low, with the latest book of White Knight in hands, as she sat on the couch, snuggled under a blanket. There was still a lot to do around the house, including doing the dishes and putting away the toys her three-year-old daughter Luana left on the ground before going to dinner. But she’d allow herself a few moments of silence and relaxation, especially now with Luana asleep in the room next to the living room. The little girl was a ball of energy, just like Tani was, always up for adventure, very outgoing, loving spending time with the ohana and playing with other kids. It was funny how Tani, when Steve and Danny first recruited her into Five-0, initially didn’t even tell them about Luana. Truthfully, she didn’t even know why. It wasn’t as if they’d kick her out just because she was a single mother needing to take care of her daughter. Danny was a dad, as was Lou, Steve was an uncle, as she found out. Eventually, Tani started to suspect that at least Steve knew about Luana, Whenever she wouldn’t be at work on time, or had to leave without explanation, he didn’t say anything, or treated her any different, and the others behaved the same.

She found out that they knew about her situation from the get go a few months into her recruitment, when the lady who usually looked after Luana while Tani was working couldn’t make it due to some personal things she had to take care of, and Tani had to take Luana with her to work. Not only did all the guys happily embrace Luana into the group, they also offered help in any way possible. Bringing Luana to work would never be an issue, and in fact, it was very much encouraged. The support she had from her then newly found family was incredible, and the advice she got from them, mostly Danny, Lou and Renee, was very helpful as well. They all grew to be incredibly understanding, especially when Tani had to stay at home for a day or two the few times Luana was sick. Ever since, things were as smooth as they could be. Occasionally, she’d join her at work, other times, when the lady who usually looked after her couldn’t, Renee would jump in.

Now, almost a year later, things were mor or less the same, with the exception of Luana getting more mobile and having more energy than Tani thought was possible.

As Tani read, Luana, was sleeping, or at least trying to, with her little night light open and several plushies in her bed with her, but it didn’t really help. The little girl was buried under her blanket, clutching her favourite teddy bear to her chest while she carefully kept watching the closet. Eventually, she let out a whimper and quickly rushed to the door. Tani heard small footsteps coming towards the living room, which had her look up from the book and smile softly as her eyes settled on Luana. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

The three-year-old clutched her teddy bear close to her and lightly shifted on her spot, then moved to the couch, climbing up on it and cuddling into Tani. She put the book aside and wrapped her arms around her. "Can't sleep?"

Luana shook her head. "There's something in my closet."

"A monster?"

She nodded. "And under the bed."

"Under the bed too?"

She nodded again. "Can you make them go away, mommy?"

"Of course." Tani said softly and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Luana's head. She got up, then reached to pick up Luana, the girl instantly clutching to Tani’s shirt and cuddling into her. “But for that we need to make the monster spray to make them go away.”

Luana smiled at the idea. “The special one?”

“The very special one.”

The kitchen was their destination. Tani carefully sat Luana on the counter there, who was now much more relaxed that the monsters would be taken care of. “We need the special bottle, mommy!”

Tani smiled at that. “I’ll grab it.” And so she did, opening a cupboard above the sink and getting out a small, child sized spray bottle out that had a very colourful label on saying ‘Monster-Be-Gone’ which was surrounded with star stickers. She placed it next to Luana, who immediately grabbed it to unscrew it. “What’s next on our list?”

“Water from the enchanted lake!” Luana announced. “Then fairy dust and drops from the magic flower!”

Once again, Tani turned to get the ingredients they needed. Water from the enchanted lake was simply water in a nice looking bottle with the matching label. She grabbed that from the fridge and put it on the counter. Fairy dust, again in its own specially labeled bottle, was glittery powder that gave the water a pretty effect, and the drops were drops of jasmine essential oil that helped Luana fall asleep. As all the ingredients were gathered, Luana held out the bottle and held it tightly as Tani poured water into it. The bottle was then settled down so Luana, with Tani’s help, could add the glitter in as well as a few drops of the essential oil. Tani screwed it tightly and let Luana shake it, which had her laugh as soon as she saw the glitter whirl around in the bottle. Knowing that they were now down and ready, she held out her arms out so Tani could pick her up. She did, while Luana now held both the bottle and her teddy bear. “Time to show those monsters that it’s mean to not let you sleep.”

The little girl nodded, much braver now that Tani would be with her and that the spray would make them go away. Together, they walked into Luana’s room. Tani flicked the light on and set her daughter down in front of the closet first.

“Are you ready?”

Luana nodded again, holding the spray in front of her. Tani opened the door so Luana could spray into it a few times. Then, on her own, she moved to the bed and stopped there, waiting for Tani to join her. She was braver than before, but having her mom there with her was better after all, and she felt safer, but was still slightly hesitant to bend down to spray under her bed on her own. Tani noticed that and smiled softly. “Do you want me to do it?”

“Please, mommy.” Luana said and handed the bottle over.

This was something she loved about her daughter. She was vocal about what worried her and wasn’t hesitant to ask for help when she needed it. Not to mention, she was very affectionate, and it showed the moment Tani was done spraying under the bed. Luana moved to hug her tightly, and the gesture alone melted Tani’s heart. She hugged her close and carefully picked her up to sit on the bed with her. “No monsters can get you now and nibble on your toes.” She said, reaching to tickle Luana’s feet. The girl giggled madly and squirmed.

“Mommy!” Luana squealed out, which prompted Tani to tickle her all over. Both of them began laughing and collapsed on the bed, where Luana cuddled close to her. “Will you stay here?”

Tani nodded and reached out for the blanket to cover Luana. “I will. I won’t go anywhere.”

Luana smiled and closed her eyes, content with the fact that the monsters were now gone and that her mom would stay there with her. “Good night, mommy. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” She whispered and began to softly sing to her, hoping that now Luana would have a peaceful sleep and sweet dreams.


End file.
